


i don't know where (but she sends me there)

by likebrightness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Abby figures out: Raven’s selling something. It wouldn’t be a big deal—they have a little market on Saturdays; people sell trinkets and tools. But Raven doesn’t sell at the market. She doesn’t sell in public, really, and that’s what worries Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't know where (but she sends me there)

Abby keeps her eye on the kids, on what’s left of the 100. They’re not really kids anymore, she guesses.

They’re so strong. All have survived and stepped up. Bellamy is on the council now; Octavia and Miller are helping train soldiers. Monty and Jasper have been working on agricultural plans for the spring. Everything has settled down. They have time to actually adjust to this new life now, instead of constantly being faced with potential death.

The grounders are letting them settle, letting them have the land around Camp Jaha. A messenger came a little over a month after Clarke left, delivered a list of what was and was not acceptable for the sky people to do in the area. It was all pretty reasonable, and they accepted it point blank, too glad at the prospect of peace to complain. Abby still hopes Clarke had something to do with the accord, but she’s not sure she’ll ever know.

She keeps her eye on the 100 because it’s what Clarke would do.

-

Abby respects Bellamy and is maybe a little in awe of Octavia, and Raven—Raven is her friend. Raven spends a lot of time working and a lot of time with people her own age, but she always carves out time to see Abby, too. She schedules her check-ups before meals, eats with Abby after. Abby likes it. Abby likes _her_. Maybe it’s weird that a friendship with someone half her age is the only thing that makes her feel _normal_ , but sometimes it feels like it is.

And if sometimes Raven grins at her in a way that’s a little more than friendly, or bats her eyelashes to get what she wants—well, that feels good, too, honestly. Abby knows better than to read into it, but it’s a nice distraction after a long day, and they have a lot of long days.

-

Kane keeps her late after a council meeting, asking about medical supplies, and she appreciates that he wants to make sure she has what she needs, but when she finally gets away, it’s well past dinnertime. She’s hungry.

There’s still soup left, thankfully. Abby serves herself a bowl and glances around their dining area. She can’t wait until they can eat outside again—with snow and sometimes a biting wind, it’s easier to cram into the Ark. She spends too much time inside as a councilmember and doctor. Even in winter, she’d rather be outside. They’re on _Earth_ , finally, again, and previous generations didn’t take to the sky so she could return just to stay inside.

Raven is sitting in a corner by herself, which makes Abby’s night a little better. She heads over.

“Mind if I join you?”

Raven smiles. “Be my guest. Everyone else has already left to do their chores.”

“You know they’re _tasks_ , not chores,” Abby says as she sits. She digs into her soup. She doesn’t even know what’s in it today, just that it tastes good and quells her growling stomach.

“Same thing,” Raven shrugs.

In space, they had janitors, but down here they’re trying to be more egalitarian. There’s a work schedule with tasks everyone has to complete: shoveling, sweeping, washing dishes.

“Speaking of,” Abby says, “I haven’t seen you doing any of them in a long time.”

Raven laughs, big and bright. “Yeah,” she says. “What can I say? Lots of people owe me favors.”

She’s got this _smirk_ , and Abby’s a little interested but mostly put off by it.

“I don’t even want to know why,” she says, and Raven laughs louder.

-

The next time Abby sees her, Raven’s instructing a group of men where to put a load of scrap metal.

“Where’d they get this?” Abby asks. “I didn’t know we had a salvage trip recently.”

“We didn’t,” Raven says. “Just a little present from a friend.”

“I don’t think it counts as a _little_ present if you need four men to move it all.”

Raven just grins.

Abby knows better than to trust that grin. She watches Raven more closely, after that.

-

Raven seems to be getting along just fine. Abby used to worry that Raven’s happy-go-lucky attitude during her check-ups was a ploy to make Abby think she was doing better than she is. But now that Abby’s really looking, she sees Raven really is that happy most of the time. Sometimes they have barely enough food for camp, and there aren’t enough gloves to go around, but Raven always looks warm and well-fed. She’s got a coat Abby herself envies.

Abby does house calls—because it’s winter and she’s not going to make sick people come to her—and one day she sees Raven outside Harper’s tent. Harper glances at Abby before trading Raven a scarf for something wrapped in burlap. Then she ducks back into her tent. Raven twines the scarf around her fists and turns, catches sight of Abby.

“Hey, doc.”

Abby waits until she gets closer to respond. “Nice scarf,” she says.

Raven smiles in that way that makes Abby certain she’s hiding something.

“Wanna borrow it for your house calls?”

Abby does, somewhat desperately. The weather should be warming up, she thinks, but the day is bitterly cold.

“Is this how you get people to owe you favors?” she asks.

Raven laughs. “Not quite,” she says, and wraps the scarf around Abby’s neck. “Enjoy.”

-

What Abby figures out: Raven’s selling something. It wouldn’t be a big deal—they have a little market on Saturdays; people sell trinkets and tools. But Raven doesn’t sell at the market. She doesn’t sell in public, really, and that’s what worries Abby. Every time she’s seen Raven exchange something with someone, the other person always looks nervous, slips whatever it is Raven gave them into their jacket or bag or anywhere out of sight. Abby wonders if Monty has started up his still again, but Monty shares a pair of gloves with Jasper, so it doesn’t seem like he’s benefiting from the situation.

She has to confront her.

She doesn’t want to, but she has to. Raven isn’t being stealthy, not really, isn’t being covert. Someone else is bound to notice. Abby would much rather handle Raven herself than leave her to be dealt with by anyone else. They’re less strict than they were on the Ark, sure, but the punishments on Earth aren’t exactly merciful either.

Abby finds Raven in her quarters after dinner one night, sitting at her workbench, fiddling with something. It’s how Abby always finds her in her room, feels like a normal social call instead of what’s likely to become an interrogation.

Raven gives her a grin. “I didn’t see you at dinner.”

“I ate early,” Abby says.

It’s true, but she did it because she knew she was confronting Raven tonight, and didn’t want to run into her. She feels ridiculous that she had to psych herself up for this.

Raven keeps working. It’s not unusual for Abby to visit her here. Sometimes—when medical is too loud and her own quarters too quiet—she’ll bring charts to go over while Raven builds whatever it is she builds. Sometimes she’ll sit in Raven’s bed and read a book. She’s fallen asleep there, twice, woken up to Raven doing a poor job pretending she didn’t know Abby wasn’t awake.

Tonight, Raven’s desk is too cluttered with overflow from her workbench to have much room for Abby, so she sits on the edge of Raven’s bed instead. She wrings her hands a bit, wishes she didn’t have to do this. But she respects Raven enough not to beat around the bush.

“Raven,” she says, and there must be something in her voice, because Raven stops tinkering and looks up at her. “I know you’re selling something.”

A slow grin spreads across Raven’s face. “So are a lot of people.”

“I know you’re selling something illegally,” Abby clarifies. “And since all you’d have to do to sell something legally is inform the council, I’m guessing you’re selling something you shouldn’t be.”

Raven just keeps grinning at her. Something about the look on her face makes Abby feel like she’s the one on the defensive here.

“What are you selling?” she says.

“Why—you want some?” Raven looks all too pleased with herself.

“I don’t even know what it is.”

“Well, I think you’ll want some.”

Abby rolls her eyes. She’s not interested in Raven’s sass right now. “I’d think it was drugs, but you don’t seem to have many repeat customers.”

A shadow crosses Raven’s face, briefly, and Abby remembers her mother, back on the Ark, and feels like a jackass. But the dark look is replaced by another smirk before Abby can apologize.

“When you take care of your customers the first time, they don’t have to come back around,” Raven says. “I get plenty of referrals, though. I’ve been waiting for you to be one, to be honest.”

“Just tell me what you’re selling.”

“Here,” Raven says. She tosses Abby the little device she’s working on.

It’s cylindrical with smooth sides, maybe three inches long. There’s a button on one side of it.

“What’s this?” Abby asks.

“That’s what I’m selling.”

“This is what you’re selling?” Abby runs her fingers over it, wonders if the button makes it open, if what people want is inside.

“Push the button,” Raven says.

Abby does.

It doesn’t open any sort of secret compartment. Instead, the whole thing vibrates. Abby suddenly understands.

“You’re selling _sex toys_?” she fights to keep her voice low.

Raven laughs. “I’m selling _satisfaction_ , Abby.”

Abby rolls her eyes. She pushes the button again to stop the vibrating.

“And you’re welcome, by the way,” Raven says, “because I am making your job a hell of a lot easier.”

“How’s that?” Abby scoffs.

“Why complain to the council when you could just have an orgasm? A satisfied population is a lot more complacent.”

Abby doesn’t bother considering the truth in that. “It doesn’t matter,” she says. “You can’t keep doing this. You’ll get caught.”

“And?” Raven laughs. “I’ve got a comfortable majority of the council on my side.”

“Raven, we can’t just be on your side because we’re your friends. There are _rules_ , and—”

“That’s not what I meant, Abby.”

Abby’s cheeks flare. She thinks about the other members of the council. Thinks about every person she’s seen exchanging things with Raven. She suddenly knows more about a lot more people’s sex lives than she wanted to.

“It’s not just vibrators, either,” Raven says. “I’ve got a nice collection of dildos, too.”

“ _Raven_.”

She shrugs. “You’re a grown woman, Abby. Does the word dildo really offend you that much?”

Abby doesn’t know what to say. This was not how she was expecting this conversation to go. She’s still holding the vibrator in her hand.

“Maybe you should try it,” Raven says.

Abby glares at her.

“I’m serious, Abby,” she says. “When’s the last time you had a good orgasm?”

“That’s none of your business,” Abby snaps.

Raven laughs. “It is _literally_ my business. That’s why you’re here. Because I am in the business of making sure people get good orgasms.”

Abby remembers what she said about her business earlier. “You expected me to be referred to you?”

“Absolutely,” Raven says. “I’m selling something you pretty obviously need.”

Abby doesn’t like that Raven thinks that, but she finds she doesn’t quite mind the idea of Raven considering her sex life. That thought seems too dangerous to follow, so she changes the subject.

“You’re going to get in trouble.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Raven says, standing quickly and coming toward her. Abby takes a moment to be proud of how seamlessly Raven moves before realizing how close she’s gotten. “You’re one of the only councilmembers who isn’t a customer. And you’re not going to get me in trouble, are you?”

Abby swallows. The room feels hot suddenly, and so does her skin, blushing or flushed, she honestly doesn’t know. Raven is in her space, close enough to touch and an expression that’s daring her to. This is new. They’ve flirted, sure, but Abby always thought that was just Raven being Raven. She didn’t expect the tug, low in her stomach, at the sight of Raven standing above her next to the bed.

“I’m not going to get in trouble,” Raven says more quietly. “So what are you so afraid of? Do you just not like that I didn’t follow the rules?”

“Of course not, Raven.”

“Then what?”

Abby isn’t sure, really, why the thought of Raven doing this makes her nervous. She wonders suddenly if Raven tries her products herself, if she started by making something just for her before realizing there could be money in it. She feels her face get redder.

“I wasn’t kidding, you know?” Raven says, and she sits next to Abby on the bed, thigh pressed into hers. “You should try it. God, if anyone deserves a good orgasm, it’s you, Abby.”

Abby laughs, a little breathless, and doesn’t look at Raven.

“You do,” Raven insists. “You work so hard, and everyone just expects you to because you’re Abby Griffin. When’s the last time you took a moment to yourself?”

Abby decides deflection is her best option. “When would I, anyway? Someone always needs something from me, as a councilmember or a doctor. There’s no privacy in this place.”

“There’s privacy here,” Raven says.

Abby’s eyes snap to hers.

“No one will bother you.” It’s almost a whisper. “No one even knows you’re here, do they? You can just…”

She brushes her hand over Abby’s knee. Abby bites hard on her bottom lip, the vibrator clenched in her fist.

She’s thought of this. Briefly, nothing serious. Mostly she’s thought of what a terrible decision it would be, to act on any of the flirtations between her and Raven. Raven is so young, and is Clarke’s _friend_ , even if Clarke isn’t here right now.

But Raven’s voice is low, her eyes half-lidded as she continues. “You can take your time.” Her hand finds Abby’s, the one holding the vibrator. “Or go fast. Whatever you want to do. Whatever is right for you.”

She pulls Abby’s hand to the button of her pants, undoes it herself, then leaves her own hand resting on Abby’s hip.

“C’mon,” she murmurs. Her face is closeclose now, nose brushing at Abby’s jaw. “You take care of everyone else. You gotta take care of yourself, too.”

Abby breathes. This is insane, and stupid, and a monumentally bad idea. She doesn’t even know how they got here so quickly. Barely five minutes ago she arrived—ignorant, really, but thinking she wasn’t. She doesn’t understand how already her skin could prickle, like her body is excited before her mind has figured out how to react. Raven is too close to really look at, but her hand squeezes Abby’s hip and the decision is made.

Abby slides her fingers into her pants, zipper opening as she does, and Raven presses her forehead against Abby’s temple. She murmurs her name, and _yes_ , and Abby can’t believe herself, even as she slips past her underwear.

She keeps the vibrator tucked against her palm with her thumb, lets her fingers explore first. She usually takes more time to warm up, but when Raven murmurs, “Are you wet?”—no pretense, no subtlety—that pretty much does it.

She nods once, sharp and something like shy. Except not shy at all, really, because her fingers are slipping through her folds, avoiding her clit for now, and Raven is pressed tight to her side. Abby is still incredulous, still can hardly believe she’s doing this, but she sure as hell isn’t _shy_.

She touches herself, occasionally. When she has time. When camp is quiet and she can’t fall asleep. It tends to be more practical than pleasurable; release the tension, calm down, be done. She’s forgotten how good it can feel when you focus on it. Or maybe it’s just Raven beside her that makes it feel so different, so much _better_. She’s keyed up here, from nothing, basically, from a few words and the press of Raven’s shoulderhipthigh against her own. She swipes her fingers past her clit and shudders. She could come from this alone, she’s pretty sure, but she can’t not use the vibrator. She clicks it on.

Her hips come up off the mattress. The vibration is too good.

“I think of you sometimes,” Raven says. “When I make them. Wondered if you’d like one. Do you?”

“ _Raven_ ,” Abby bites out, barely able to say it. The idea that Raven thought of her doing this? She can’t quite hold back a whine, high and needy. Raven slides her hand between Abby’s legs, outside of her pants, rests it over Abby’s.

“It’s way better in person, though,” Raven says.

Abby would like to kiss her, she thinks, but worries it’s off limits, somehow. Too personal or something. Like Raven with her hand where it is, feeling every movement, every way she is touching herself, isn’t personal enough.

Abby presses the vibrator harder against herself. Her hips are doing stop-starts, forward and backward in little fits. She leans into Raven.

“Tell me how you usually do it,” Raven says, and Abby’s hand stutters. “Do you like to go inside or just stay on your clit?”

Abby nods desperately, as though it were a yes or no question. Raven bites at her jaw.

“You’re so fucking hot.”

She can’t take this much longer. It feels like every single one of her muscles is trembling. Raven’s breath is hot in her ear. Abby’s body shakes and Raven pushes down hard on her hand between her legs. Abby reaches out blindly, clutches at Raven’s thigh, and Raven lets out a quiet noise, but she’s so close it seems loud, it seems like everything, and Abby freezes and shudders and comes.

Even as it’s happening, all Abby can think is _Raven was right_. Raven was right. She needed this. She feels free and calm and so damn good. It’s no wonder Raven’s business is doing well. _Fuck_ , it feels good.

Abby realizes her fingers are still digging into Raven’s thigh. They’re cramping as she lets go and mutters sorry. Raven chuckles like she really doesn’t need to apologize. Abby turns off the vibrator. Raven’s pulls her own hand back, runs it through her hair.

“You know I’ve got some stuff that’s really best when someone else uses them on you,” she says. “Just if you want to try that sometime.”

Abby laughs, still breathless, and kisses her.


End file.
